1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to pilings and boat lifts supported on pilings and docks and more particularly to a combination boat lift apparatus and tubular piling arrangement which supports the boat lift and dock structure and method of piling installation.
2. Prior Art
Pilings for supporting a dock and for providing a tie-off boats are typically made of long wooden poles for economy. These long wooden poles or pilings may be treated in various ways to enhance the useful lifetime thereof. However, all such wooden pilings are subject to the deteriorating effects, especially salt water and brackish water which accelerate deterioration and result in heavy growth below the waterline.
Steel and concrete have been used as substitutes for the less expensive wooden piling structure, but also have significant rapid deterioration characteristics, again, especially in salt and brackish waters. Additionally, wooden pilings are also subject to upper exposed end deterioration from wildlife and weather conditions which accelerate deterioration.
All stationary boat support and boat lift apparatus require attachment and support from a piling or dock attached to the pilings. Typically, boat support apparatus include a boat cradle of some sort which may be cantilevered or supported at each end by cable, chain or rod structure associated with a motor and drive train structure for vertically positioning the boat cradle with a boat supported thereby. If such boat lift apparatus are simply attached to the exterior of a piling or dock, rapid deterioration from sun and weather conditions, again salty conditions being the worst, will reduce the useful life of these apparatus and/or certainly result in cosmetic deterioration.
The present invention discloses utilization of an inert type material such as polyvinyl chloride (pvc) plastic as the primary piling structure filled in part with concrete for reinforcement. The method of embedding the lower end portion of the hollow tubular piling into the bottom of the water is provided, along with a compact and fully concealed motor and drive train structure. The present invention further discloses a method of driving these pvc pilings with a small compact selfcontained pneumatic driving apparatus that can be placed in position for driving by one man without the need for large pole driving barges and associated equipment.